


in all of your pieces

by TheEbonHawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/TheEbonHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various KotOR ficlets and short works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. serious

They were sitting comfortably side by side on the sofa in their apartment. Carth was reading over a report for work on his datapad. Revan, her legs laid over his lap, was reading a cheap romance holobook. Not a typical choice for her, but she'd been bored and needed something light to distract herself. Simple. Maybe a little funny.

But she wasn't getting 'funny' or even 'distracting' out of this book. Whether it was good or not was irrelevant - she couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts kept drifting into the places she'd tried to keep them out of.

After a long moment of not turning pages, she nudged Carth with her foot.

“Hmm?” 

“You know what one of the worst parts was?”

Carth looked up from his datapad and faced his wife. Revan's question was blunt, casual, but he knew whatever she had to say would be serious. He'd already picked up on her brooding a while ago. “What, sweetheart?”

Revan bit her lip. She was staring across the room, as she often did when she talked about her past. “The fact that..I didn't do it alone. There were people...lots of people, Jedi and soldiers. And a lot of them really young, and they believed in me. They followed me and Malak into all kinds of hell.”

 

"You of all people know that I brought them down with me."

Carth sighed. He probably didn't realize he was doing it, maybe didn't realize he could, but he was projecting a calm and comfort to her through the Force, through their bond. It didn't help much, but it helped. "Yeah, I know. You led a lot of people to dark places. But don't forget that you've also saved a lot of lives."

She locked eyes with him. Cold steel, filled with self-hatred. "Tell that to the dead."


	2. hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bastila's first meeting with amnesiac Revan.

“You cannot win, Revan,” she says, projecting confidence, but shaking inside. Her pulse is racing. Already she fears, and is drawn to, the black hole of a presence that is Revanna, the hero and the war criminal. The Sith. 

The dark  _lord_ of the Sith. 

Bastila senses Revan smirking under the mask, but the terrifying woman says nothing as she stalks toward the eighteen year old child.

-

The memory flashes through Bastila’s mind as she gazes too long at Merith Concort, shocked. Nothing had gone as planned since she’d boarded the Endar Spire, and never would she have expected the amnesiac who was once Revan to come find  _her._

The woman who had Revan’s face was frowning at her, probably wondering why she was being stared at. Bastila stammered. “We- we should get going. If you really know where to find Carth Onasi, I need to see him.”

The woman gave a short nod, for a moment appearing no different from any of the other soldiers Bastila commanded. Harmless, obedient. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

The woman smiled almost warmly. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Bastila Shan.”

Bastila smiled just slightly in return. Finally, after three years, the fear she associated with this face was beginning to fade. Maybe, she thought, Revan was gone after all.


	3. hacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three sentence meme with "What the hell are you doing?" + Revanasi

“What the hell are you doing?”

Revan’s head snapped up. “Not what it looks like I’m doing.”

“It looks like you’re trying to hack into the ship’s computer,” Carth said, frowning and gesturing to the inlaid terminal on the bridge console that Revan was fiddling with. 

“If it helps,” Revan said, smirking with a familiar combination of mischief and shame at being caught, “I’m not getting very far.”


	4. falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five sentence prompt fill: "Falling was a terrible idea" + Revalek

Falling was a terrible idea.

In his defense, the idea had never been his.

He had simply followed her, as he always had, and always would. He’d follow her to death and the edge of the universe, and she knew it. She used it. She took advantage of his loyalty because, for all her boldness, she still feared the darkness; she loved him, and she did not want to be alone.


End file.
